


On the Waves

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Frank and Kirstie [4]
Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Boat Sex, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hot Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Frank has special plans for Kirstie...





	On the Waves

Kirstie sighs and glances at the clock, a strand of hair falling into her face as her shoulders fall a bit. Mary is spending the day with Roberta, going to Girl Scouts and then to have a sleepover. On Friday nights Frank used to go to the bar and drink, maybe pick up a girl, but now he’s changed. Usually he would take her with him, get a nice meal and beer before walking along the pier and spending the night together.

Usually.

She sighs and finishes washing the dishes giving Dodger a nice scratch behind his ears before dropping onto the couch. When Frank said he would be working late, she never expected _this_ late.

She sighs and rises, resigning herself to making some Ramen when her phone rings, Frank’s sweet sleeping face on the screen.

“Hey,” Kirstie smiles, glancing at the clock again. “It’s getting late, is everything alright?” Her mind instantly thinks the worse. “Are you hurt? Are you at the hospital? Give me five minutes and I’ll be there-”

“Kirsten,” Frank chuckles, making her pause. “I promise everything’s fine. I have a surprise for you, if you’re willing to take a ride?”

She blushes, knowing she looks like a mess. “Frank, I’m not dressed for-”

“Trust me, sweet girl,” He soothes her. “Come outside. My girl deserves a night to remember.”

Kirstie blushes but slips her shoes on, padding to his waiting truck and climbing in, earning a sweet kiss. “Ok, I trust you…”

Frank winks and kisses her hand, starting to drive. “I would hope so, after so long…”

She rolls her eyes, grinning. “Ha, ha. Where are we heading, taxi?”

He smirks. “You’ll see, little one.”

She shivers, flushing a bit and shifting when Frank’s hand falls on her inner thigh. “You’re a bad influence, Adler.”

“Oh, I know,” He winks. “I have plans for you tonight, little one. And if you pass a little inspection, I’ll give you a little present.“

Kirstie swallows thickly. “Of course, Daddy…”

Frank swallows a moan. “Don’t tempt me, little one. I have plans.” He taps his core with a finger. “Starting with these.”

She bites her lips. “What do you want me to do?”

“Panties. Now.” He glances over when she hesitates. “Are you disobeying me, sweet girl?”

She swallows a whine. “N-No, sir.” She tries to be subtle, placing them in his waiting hand.

“Good,” he slips them in his pocket. “Pants back on, angel. I’m going to see if you’ll soak through those sweats.”

She pouts but obeys, cheeks burning as they pull into the dock. Wordlessly he gets out and helps her down, hand on her lower back as Frank gets them on the boat and then far out into the water. “Now… We’re going to have a nice dinner…” He smiles and turns her, letting her see the dinner and candles on the table.

“Frank… It’s beautiful.” She beams. “Isn’t it missing a seat?”

“Oh, sweet girl…” He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, making her shiver. “Your seat in on my cock.” Kirstie’s breath catches, and Frank settles into the seat and pulls himself out. “Come.” He orders, and she instantly obeys, whimpering as he fills her. “Now, are you hungry? Do you want some wine?”

The dinner continued that way. Just casual dinner, as if Frank wasn’t driving her crazy. As if he didn’t notice anything as her walls pulsed around him and her juices stained his thigh.

“Move,” Frank places his large hands on her hips, lifting her off of him and swatting her ass when she whines. “You move over here.” He turns Kirstie to face him and lowers her onto the stain, spanking her as he bounces his thigh. She clings to him, whimpering and gasping as she rocks with him, absolutely soaking through his jeans.

“Aw, did my sweet girl get messy? I can fix that…” He carries her to the sink and lies her back, taking a cup and making the water run right on her core.

“Frank!” She moans, arching and trying to escape, but he simply smacks her pussy and makes her stay put.

“Please!” She cries, and he shuts the water off before sliding inside her, fucking her against the counter as he bites and sucks her neck.

“Fuck,” He growls. “You’re so damn irresistible, I can’t even inspect you without being desperate for you…”

Kirstie moans softly, tugging his hair. “Daddy, please…”

“Cum for me,” He orders, releasing with her and hissing when she bites on his shoulder to quiet her scream. “You’re so so good for me, sweet girl…” He kisses her hair and settles with her on the bed. “I’m going to take good care of you tonight, angel.”

Kirstie kisses him deeply, already wet for him. “Prove it.”


End file.
